Brutal Killing Is Upon Us
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: I don't want to give it away but, this is the 3 year period before the androids arrive. But, before you turn away, I'll tell you that this is NOT like any of those other 3 year stories! Please read and review! =)
1. Chapter 1

Hey all of you great people out there! Here's a new story for all of you Bulma and Vegeta aggression fans! I enjoyed thinking this story up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanx!  
  
Brutal Killing Is Upon Us  
  
Summery- Trunks has come from the future to warn the others, and tell Goku about his parents. Bulma is currently living with Vegeta, and it has only been about a week since Trunks did visit. They still have 3 years before the androids come and attack. Vegeta, of course, has been training in the GR that Bulma and her father had built.  
  
(A/N: This beginning might be confusing, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand as you read along.)  
  
Dr. Gero (Is that his name?) smiled as he watched his android walk around. He was lean and a bit short; he was 5'5. He stood in front of his creator waiting for his commands. "Okay, you will go to Capsule Corporation and destroy Bulma Briefs." Dr. Gero said pulling up a picture of her on his computer.  
  
"This is what she looks like. Try not to reveal yourself in front of everyone. Got it android 15?" (Surprised? Yes, well, in my story there is an android 15) The android nodded and flew out of the room instantly at lightening speeds.  
  
Dr. Gero shook his head and thought, 'Too bad he's only a practice drill, and all I'm using him for is to kill that retched girl! She would know where I am, and she would tell those worriers where I am! She is too smart for her own good!'  
  
****Capsule Corporatoin****  
  
Bulma headed out the back door, toward the lab. The lab has been her only place of sanity. The walls were reluctantly sound proof, so the humming of the gravity room was not heard from inside.  
  
Bulma kept trudging as she sighed in great stress. She was frightened about the androids coming in three years. She kept silently praying that she wouldn't die. 'I'm too beautiful to die, and besides, I've been doing so well these days, well, except for the whole Yamcha cheating on me thing..' Bulma thought as she sighed again.  
  
Bulma was too deep in thought to hear that the gravity room had been turned off. She kept walking as she felt a flick at her big premed hair. Bulma jumped as she looked to the side. She spotted Vegeta and rolled her eyes. "Didn't notice you." Bulma said with no enthusiasm.  
  
Vegeta just glared, "You're hair is getting uglier by the day!" Vegeta then smirked when Bulma's eyes flared with anger. "Well I admit my hair has seen better days, but I am still as gorgeous as ever!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Yea right! Whatever! You should stop lying to yourself. You should also stay in doors, you might scare the kids away." Bulma's eyes penetrated into his. "Argh! I do not scare kids away, and you're one to talk, you enjoy scaring kids, and mainly anything that lives for that matter!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta was about to say something when Mrs. Briefs stepped out side and shouted, "Vegeta, Bulma, lunch is ready!" Vegeta started walking toward the house and said over his shoulder, "I won!" Bulma got aggravated and said, "No you didn't!" Bulma said knowing that Vegeta did indeed win the verbal fight. 'Oh well.' Bulma thought sighing.  
  
Bulma started to turn and walk towards her lab, and stopped at the sound of her mothers voice. "Bulma honey, aren't you going to come inside to eat?" Bulma shook her head. "No mom, I'm not that hungry, I already ate not too long ago. I'll be in my lab." Bulma said walking inside.  
  
Bulma shut the door and reached around on the wall trying to find a light switch. When she found it, she kept flipping the switch, but the light wouldn't turn on. 'What the hell?' Bulma thought.  
  
Suddenly Bulma heard a couple footsteps in the darkness of the lab, but couldn't see anything 2 inches past her face. Instantly, she was pushed into the door. The figure grabbed her neck, but didn't have a strong enough hold on her. She slipped out of his fingers, but was attacked and pushed into the wall forcefully.  
  
The door came down as the two rolled onto the grass a few feet. It was android 15, but of course, Bulma didn't know. Bulma growled as she struggled under his pressure. He had his hand on her throat and he let go once to form a ki blast in his hands. Bulma let out a death-curdling scream as she saw a bright light come towards her.  
  
The ki blast wasn't much, but it was enough to blast Bulma to the next dimension. Blood was painted on the grass, flesh and body parts were scattered among the yard.  
  
Vegeta, Mrs. Briefs, and Mr. Briefs heard Bulma's scream and went wide- eyed. "Stay here!" Vegeta yelled before leaving. Vegeta rushed outside as fast as he possibly could. He's never rushed so fast in his life. Vegeta stopped and looked at the blood stanching landscape. He was immediately horrified. He looked at the being that stood covered in blood and pieces of flesh.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flared and a growl formed deep within his throat. Vegeta flew at the android with all of the selfless motivation within him. Vegeta then destroyed the android with a minor ki blast, as the android had done to Bulma. Vegeta couldn't believe that she was dead. He felt a pull in his heart, and nausea in his stomach.  
  
Vegeta stood in the grass and put his head down in the final respects for the death of Bulma.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, was that interesting enough? Can you believe that I had a dream about this, with these exact characters!? Well, I did, so I decided to make a story out of it! Well, my dream did end when I woke up, but I've got some great ideas for this fic, and I have a feeling that it might go far! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry that it was a little short. I promise more next time! Thanx! 


	2. Chaper 2

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Brutal Killing Is Upon Us  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta walked into the dinning area to be greeted by the worried looks of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. He put his head down in meaning and spoke quietly, "You're daughter is dead. She was killed by an android, but I killed it to avenge your daughters death."  
  
Mrs. Briefs broke into tears at hearing this news. Mr. Briefs sighed and comforted her in her time of grief. Vegeta felt uncomfortable and walked upstairs to his room, to think.  
  
After a few hours of grieving and sadness between the households, Mr. Briefs decided that it was time to tell all of Bulma's friends. "Darling, uh, I think that it's time to call Goku and the others." Mr. Briefs spoke quietly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs nodded and grabbed the phone, wiping the tears off of her face. She slowly pressed in the numbers. "Moshi moshi!" Said a happy voice. "Uh, Chi-Chi?" Mrs. Briefs said. Chi-Chi blinked and said, "Mrs. Briefs? What's wrong? You sound very sad." Mrs. Briefs gulped and said hesitantly, "Uh, Chi-Chi dear, I'm afraid I have some news."  
  
Chi-Chi looked nervous. "Good news or bad news?" She asked. Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Horrifying news! Just devastating!" Mrs. Briefs said. Chi-Chi sat in a chair and prepared herself. "Go on." Chi-Chi said, after getting no response out of Mrs. Briefs. "Bulma was killed today, by an android." Mrs. Briefs said sniffling and letting a few fresh tears escape her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?! OMI-KAMI!" Chi-Chi yelled surprisingly. Goku looked up from his food. "What do you mean Bulma's dead?! I thought that the androids weren't going to be here for 3 years!!!" Chi-Chi shouted. The food in Goku's mouth hung out as his eyes went wide and stared at Chi-Chi in disbelief.  
  
Gohon dropped all of his books at the news of Bulma being dead. Chi-Chi looked up to see Gohon's tearful eyes. He had a sad look plastered on his face. "Bulma's dead? The androids are here? What's going on?" Goku wined as Chi-Chi slowly turned off the phone.  
  
"Goku, an android attacked Bulma, and now she's dead. According to Bulma's mom, Vegeta killed the android. There was only one." Chi-Chi said softly.  
  
****Where Bulma is now!****  
  
Bulma woke up from a blank state and looked around to see clouds everywhere. 'That's weird, I don't hurt anymore, before all I could feel was a great amount of pain ripping throughout my whole entire body, instantly killing me...' Bulma thought. "I must be dead!" Bulma shouted abruptly. "Yes Bulma, sadly that's true." A voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw a smiling King Kai. "Oh, hey King Kai." Bulma said wearily half smiling. "This may be a great shock, but don't worry, you'll be alive in about, hmmm, 1 earth year." King Kai said.  
  
King Kai watched Bulma's face drop and pale. "WHAT?! I have to wait a year?! But no one has even used the dragon balls in a while." Bulma wined. (Like Goku) "Sorry, but you have to train, you will be needed in the fight against the androids and any other upcoming fights in the near future." King Kai said.  
  
"But I can't even fight! I don't know anything about fighting! I'm a scientist!" Bulma said sternly. "And a very good one at that." Said another voice to the side of Bulma. Bulma looked and saw Supreme Kai. "You will be a smart and good fighter at the same time. Don't worry, it won't be too difficult." He said.  
  
Bulma nodded her head and followed the two in to see an extremely large man with a large desk. "Hello King Yemma! Nice to see you again. We're checking in Bulma Briefs." Supreme Kai said smiling.  
  
King Yemma smiled and his eyes went bright. "Nice seeing you too. So, this is the famous Bulma Briefs we've all heard about!" King Yemma said. "Huh?" Bulma wondered out loud. "You've heard of me?" Bulma asked. "Sure, who hasn't?" King Yemma asked.  
  
"Riiiiiight, uh, okay.." Bulma said before being pulled away by King Kai and Supreme Kai.  
  
Supreme Kai and King Kai started floating, about to take off. "Wait guys!" Bulma shouted. The two Kais looked down at her. "What?" King Kai asked.  
  
Bulma pouted and said, "I can't fly. You were going to leave without me." Supreme Kai laughed slightly and said, "Sorry Bulma, we kinda forgot. Well, until we train you, we can just do this!" Supreme Kai held up his hands and used a technique making Bulma fly.  
  
Bulma screeched as she felt light and carefree, floating. Bulma followed the Kais as they flew past clouds and various buildings. Bulma looked on in 'awe' as she passed new and incredible sights before her.  
  
Bulma felt a rush of excitement, that is, until they came to a complete halt. Bulma found herself accidentally slamming into Supreme Kai due to the abrupt stop. "Sorry Supreme Kai." Bulma said bowing her head.  
  
Supreme Kai chuckled and said, "It's quite alright Bulma, it wasn't your fault." They lowered themselves to the ground. Bulma looked before her and saw a palace. It was beautiful with fountains, trees, and many 'beings' training in the yards.  
  
"You will be training with us and a few other people with some free time and skill. You will quickly learn the basics and move on to tougher challenges." Supreme Kai said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Bulma nodded her head and followed the two down the stone brick path.  
  
They went down a series of passages and hallways, stopping momentarily at times, to greet others that happened to be around. After a long walk King Kai and Supreme Kai found the room they were looking for.  
  
They arrived at a door and King Kai opened it saying, "This is where you will train." Bulma looked in and saw nothing but white. "And this," King Kai continued, going to the door next to it, "is your room that you will be staying in."  
  
"Yes, and you will be training with several different, uh, beings, to learn new powers to help you defeat the androids." Supreme Kai added in. "Why different beings? Why not just one person, or being, the whole entire time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because we can only teach you so much. We will try to get a variety of skills from the most powerful fighters here in this dimension. You will learn so many things here, it will be hard for you to loose against those androids. When you are wished back in 3 years, then you will train with the Z fighters and master their big and important attacks." King Kai responded.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "WHAT?! You said that I would only be here for a year!" Bulma shouted. "Well, we specifically said one 'Earth' year. Time goes by quickly here. 3 years will past within your one Earth year." King Kai said. "Now, time to get started with that training!" Supreme Kai said happily.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Yes, I did actually dream that. It actually was a kewl dream! Anyways, I'm glad that some of you are interested and that my new story has caught your attention. Didn't I put in the summery that this story wasn't at all like those other 3 year stories?! I did! Well, this is just the beginning! I still have a lot of surprises in store for you! I will update as often as I possibly can. I will also be updating my *looks at Sue* other stories as well! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thanx to all of yo that reviewed! You're all so sweet. Anyways, no, I'm not dead, I'm still here and kicking! Sorry that I haven't updated in like a month or something. I don't know how long it's been, but I promise to dedicate at least part of my weekend to updating a chapter to each of my main stories, okie dokie?! Well, then, on with the story!  
  
Brutal Killing Is Upon Us  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Supreme Kai and the King Kai made Bulma train extra hard after she learned the basics such as flying, throwing ki blasts, and stuff. Bulma automatically knew she had a hidden talent for fighting, especially after watching Goku and the other Z gang fight, she knew that she would be ready to fight those retard androids in no time!  
  
Supreme Kai and King Kai watched Bulma intriguingly as she fought yet another fighter, and beat them to the ground. "None of you will hold back, understand?" Supreme Kai said to the other fighters in line, waiting to fight Bulma.  
  
They nodded nervously and kept their eyes on Bulma, trying to see if they can spot a flaw. Nope! She was too great a fighter. After only 5 months, she was on a role!  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Vegeta could have withered up and died if it wasn't for his pride and strength, well, what little strength he had left anyways. Vegeta always thought to himself that he was getting weak and shouldn't think about Bulma's death, but it never actually worked.  
  
Vegeta was going to go find the dragonballs, but Goku told him not to, but didn't tell him why. Vegeta growled and understood that Goku had his reasons, because Goku had to have had a good reason to keep Vegeta from wishing back Goku's long time friend.  
  
Goku did have a good reason, but didn't tell Vegeta. He got a message from King Kai not to wish Bulma back, because she was training. Goku decided not to tell the others, just to see their reaction.  
  
(Okay I'm going to skip a year ahead now, I know that it's a long time, but I don't want to go into details about Bulma's training for 3 years! Come on now give me a break here.)  
  
1 'Earth' year later  
  
"Okay Bulma, the others are going to wish you back soon, so we want you to be very prepared. Everyone in this dimension is going to lend out a little of their energy to you, to make you stronger. You will have many different characteristics added to you from the beings that give you their power." Grand Kai said.  
  
Bulma blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? What kind of characteristics?" Bulma asked.  
  
King kai smiled nervously and said, "Well, uh, he means, that you could have some name characteristics such as when you loose your arm, a new arm could replace it, but don't worry you won't be asexual or anything." King Kai laughed, noticing her eyes widen after he said namek.  
  
"So what kind of beings are going to be 'lending' power to me? I don't wanna be ugly or anything, or grow wings and a big nose!" Bulma said in a serious but horrified tone as she mentally thought of herself changing.  
  
Supreme Kai chuckled, "Oh heavens no, you will stay the same, just have upgrades to your senses. You could get better vision, hearing, and faster movements. Do you understand?" Bulma nodded.  
  
Grand Kai summoned his energy and said, "Okay, I'm going to gather their powers and add them to your ki." Grand Kai took about 10 minutes to gather up EVERYONE'S lent powers and added it to Bulma's ki.  
  
Bulma felt a rush of power inside of her, coursing through her veins. The 3 kais stared at her not believing how powerful she truly was. Bulma felt funny when a tail pushed out from her backside. "What the heck!? I have a tail?! Why do I have a green tail?!" Bulma shouted as she took notice in it's color that matched her sea green hair.  
  
"Uh, did we mention that there's quite a few saiyins in this dimension, such as hell." King Kai said. Bulma growled. "NO! You left that part out! Great, just great!" Bulma should throwing her hands I the air. "Now I have to be a blasted monkey!" Bulma kept rambling on. "I thought you said that it would only change my senses, not grow a tail and become a saiyin!" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, practically the whole saiyin population is down there in hell, and so much of one species can change you big time. So, you're a full saiyin, will saiyin abilities, along with other abilities." Supreme Kai said. Bulma sighed and nodded. "Okay" Bulma said quietly.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Goku gathered up the 7 dragonballs and placed them in a group. Goku turned around to see the excited faces of the others. "Now we can finally wish back Bulma! Wow, I wonder how's she's doing now!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
"Well, we could find out if you wished her back." Krillin said. Goku nodded and summoned the dragonball and wished for Bulma to be brought back to life.  
  
Back with Bulma  
  
Bulma's hallo disappeared and Grand Kai smiled. "Well chick, it looks like you've been wished back!" Bulma smiled and hugged the Grand Kai. "Thanx for everything! You too Supreme Kai and King Kai!" Bulma shouted happily as she hugged all of them.  
  
"Well, you better get going, you don't want to keep your friends waiting." Supreme Kai said pushing the excited girl away gently. Bulma nodded and flew down the snake path.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Goku waited until Bulma appeared. She stood happily in front of everyone. She beamed with happiness with her long sea green hair, and her beautiful blue eyes. She looked prettier than she did a year ago. She was wearing a blue kimono that matched her perfect eyes, with flowers and other beautiful accents.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide when they felt her extremely high ki and her beautiful sea green tail.  
  
Tears started to fall from Bulma's eyes as she saw all of her friends after 3 long, hard years. Goku decided to say something, before the stares and silence killed him. "It's great to see you back!"  
  
"Thanx Goku!" Bulma said hugging him tightly. "I've missed you guys so much!" Bulma said. Vegeta grunted. "Even you Vegeta!" Bulma said running up to hug him. Vegeta didn't push her back; he just let her hug him.  
  
"Where did you get that woman?!" Vegeta asked pointing at her swishing tail. Bulma turned her head slightly as she remembered her tail. "Oh that thing. All of the beings in that dimension lent me some of their powers, and as you well know, there's a lot of saiyins down there, so I turned full saiyin."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. "You've been training haven't you?!" Krillin said. "Uh, duh! I didn't just get all of this training and strength over night ya know!" Bulma said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So that's why we couldn't wish you back.." Vegeta said quietly to himself, knowing that Goku could hear him with his saiyin hearing. Bulma looked up at his face. "You guys were going to wish me back?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta smacked his forehead with his hand. He forgot that she had saiyin hearing now too. 'Crap!' Vegeta thought. "Yea, we did, but Goku stopped us" Chi-Chi said stepping forward. "It's so good to see you! You look great, well, er, except for that tail, you should get it removed!" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma's new tail as if it were filthy.  
  
"Are you getting it removed?" Goku asked solemnly. Bulma shook her head and smiled, "No Goku, I'm not." Bulma responded. Goku and Bulma noticed the small sigh of relief that came from Vegeta, but chose not to say anything. "I've actually grown quite fond of it." Bulma said happily.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that you're happy that I finally reviewed! It's not a writer's block that I was suffering from; it was a lack of time and commitment. But, I have writers block now, so uh, yea. I will try to come up with some more stuff; it may take a while. Review please! 


End file.
